Someday, I'll Find You
by serenaxmichiko
Summary: My whole life has been a mess. My dad was killed by some strange man. I found myself in the world of one of my favorite childhood mangas. What's going on here? Who was...that man?


My feet grazed the frozen ground, as I shielded my face. Such cold days are normal here in Rikubetsu, Japan. The ice-cold wind blew into my face, forcing me to walk even quicker. I had to be home soon, though no one will be waiting for me. Maybe I just like to think someone is, maybe that's what pushes me to live. I have been living alone for a long time now, since my father died. For you to understand, though, I'll have to tell you the story from the beginning.  
It might have been only 2 years ago, maybe 3; I haven't kept track of time. My 'loving' father tried to kill me. He was a hard-core drunk since my mother died giving birth to me. He always told me it was my fault, constantly reminding me that I shouldn't have been born. The day he nearly killed me, though, wasn't anything unusual. He beat me up nearly everyday, pounding me until I was unconscious. He took it so far that he used a knife, I wasn't that surprised. Well, that wasn't what I was surprised about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting on the cold, wood floor, just waiting for my dad to come back from the bar. I knew the way he liked to 'greet' me, so I knew I had to prepare, at least. I quickly picked myself off the ground, before running to the bathroom. After locking the door, I opened all the cupboards. I need to find the sleeping pills. You wonder why? Well, unless I put these in a drink and give it to him, he'll try something.  
I grabbed a bottle of pills, before running down to the kitchen. "Where does he keep all the beer?" I questioned myself, as I scanned through the fridge. All of a sudden, I heard the front door slam and heavy feet pounding towards me.  
I quickly shut fridge and hid the bottle in my pocket, before glancing towards the door. He wasn't there. Where did he go? I could've swore he was just..  
I heard a creak from behind me and uneven breaths from about a meter behind me. Freezing on my spot, I slowly turned around. I knew he had been drinking a lot, I could smell the beer lingering in his breath. I knew that I was in for a beating. The question is when the tiger pounces on his prey..  
"Shizuko," he muttered, smirking. "In for some...fun?" he began walking towards me, slow and heavy steps.  
I was trembling. I could see clearly that he has a knife in his hand and no, I'm not in for 'fun.' I shook my head backing up. Though with every step I took back, he took a bigger one forward. Eventually I was cornered into the wall.  
"No...go away." I heard myself say, without my brain processing it.  
"You can't make me 'go away', I'm right here. You're the one that should 'go away.'" he growled, pure hatred in his voice. Of course, that's right. He wants me dead, I want myself dead. It was my fault that my mother died. If I wasn't born...This wouldn't have to happen.  
I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I heard my dad snickering in front of me. My breath hitched in shock, and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Never had he gone this far, he is actually trying to kill me..  
"Oh, little Shizuko can't take this? Aw, are you _crying?_ Poor, Shizuko." He said, in a mocking voice. He ripped the knife out, as I slid down to the floor. I could feel my life fading, my sight was getting blurry. My body was fuzzy and numb. I could hardly see a tall figure run to my dad, doing something that I couldn't see. I could hear my father scream in agony, before the figure walked over to me, looking me in the eye. Now I could see him. He had long black hair tied back and red eyes.. "It will be alright, Shizuko. Everything will be alright." he murmured quickly, before I saw a bright light and felt fuzzy. _Is he healing me? Am I dying?_The last thing I heard before I passed out was _his_voice. "I will come back. Don't forget me, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked down the side walk, thinking about that man. He was so unusual...What was that light? Was that simply a near death experience or..? Also, how were his eyes red? Was that just my imagination or was he wearing contacts?  
I sighed before continuing to walk down the path. I had come to a conclusion that I wouldn't go back to the house. I decided that my life is over, anyway. What is my role in life now? I'm a 15 year old that doesn't have parents, doesn't go to school, has a part-time job to pay the rent, and that's all.  
I looked up from the ground. I was here. I was at the bridge. I smiled, before running over to the edge of it and looking down. I was at least 100 feet about water now, this is the end. This is where everything will come to an end. I climbed over the gate that keeps people from falling off the bridge.  
I could hear the people screaming from behind me, but it was too late now. Nobody can stop me now, this is far as my troublesome existence goes on. I closed my eyes, as I let go of the fence, letting my body begin to drop.  
I could feel myself falling, it was a beautiful sensation. The cold wind blowing onto my face, the fresh smell of salt-water...  
That was before someone caught me. You ask how? Well, I'm asking myself the same question. It was making me mad, my life was nearly over with and someone had to ruin it.  
The person who caught me seemed like they weren't falling, rather jumping or soaring through the air.  
Though I had to say it was comfortable in that person's arms. I had never been held so close before. The warm feeling of being safe for once, although I'm not sure who this person is. I was too tired to open my eyes, anyway.  
We were finally on land and he carefully placed me on the ground. Forcing my eyes open, I saw something that made me have to blink twice. It was really that man, the man who saved my life. Twice.  
"Shizuko, you nearly died out there. What were you thinking?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.  
I felt myself heat up with anger. What do you mean, 'What was I thinking?' Maybe if you were there this whole time I wouldn't have even considered taking my own life! Maybe if you hadn't left me alone to fend for myself!  
I just glared at him, though, not wanting to say anything out loud. Instead, I just asked him a question I've been saving for years.  
"What's your name?" I asked, bluntly, not looking him in the eye.  
He sighed, before sitting next to me. "Uchiha Itachi." he said, looking forward.  
I let that sink in for a moment, before asking another question. "How the hell did you save me from such a height?"  
He ignored my question, instead asking me his own. "Aren't you cold? You're only wearing a light sweater and it's at least 30 below out here." he said, glancing over towards me.  
I shook my head. "That's not important! Tell me how you saved me! Tell me who you really are!" I screamed, over-reacting a bit.  
He ignored me once again and took off the cloak he was wearing. I shuffled away from him and looking at him weird.  
"Shizuko, you have to wear this."  
"No, I'm not bloody cold! Go away!"  
"Come here, you're wearing it."  
"Make me."  
I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have said that because he stood up and started walking towards me, cloak in hand.  
My eyes grew wide and I stood up as quickly as possible, before smirking slightly.  
"Alright I guess. Let's see if you can catch up." Nobody I knew was faster than me. I had been born a natural fast runner and was always the fastest person in my school.  
He smirked back, just as I began running through the forest. This forest was one of those ones with natural paths throughout it and a shit load of trees.  
I had been running for 5 minutes and I still wasn't caught. I felt a little worried, as I quit running and turned around. "Weasel! Don't tell me you're that slow!" I screamed through my hands.  
"'Don't tell me you're that slow,' Shizuko." someone said, amused, from behind me.  
I screamed and turned around, slapping the stupid weasel in the face.  
He glared, but obviously took his advantage, wrapping the cloak around me. I gave him a death glare, but accepted it. I was tired of running, anyway.  
After he put the cloak on, I turned around and began walking away. I didn't want to look at him for some reason. I wonder why I'm so mad at him...Maybe because he keeps ignoring my questions.  
He followed me anyway, sadly, and caught up. I don't know why he wants to even bother with me. I'm not special in any way, so he shouldn't waste his time...  
"Shizuko, why are you angry with me?" he questioned me, concerned.  
I stopped on my heel and turned to face him. "Why don't you answer my questions? Why are you so concerned about me? I'm not anything anyone should worry about!" I screamed and let myself drop to my knees, as I broke out in tears, something I hadn't done in years.  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY AWAY? WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?" I screamed and rested my head in my hand as I tried to quit crying.  
He kneeled beside me and pulled me into a hug. This time, though, I let myself cry into his shoulder. It's nice to have a shoulder to lean on sometimes, or even once in my life.  
I cried my eyes out before I got tired and let myself lay in his arms.  
He picked me up bridal style and began walking somewhere unknown, but I let myself fall into a long awaited sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke in a cozy room in an unknown place. I was in a warm bed, someone had to have moved me into. Talking about s 'someone...'  
"Weasel, are you there?" I questioned, my eyes still closed.  
"Stop calling me that." his voice responded somewhere in the room.  
I opened my eyes and got up out of the bed. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around. It seemed to be a cabin, but where is this cabin?  
"Not too far from town. I was looking for a place to go and found this abandoned cabin." he said, bluntly, his eyes closed. He was sitting on a random chair across the room.  
I raised my eyebrows. "Why didn't you just take me to my house? Wouldn't that have been easier? Anyway, I should get going." I said, before standing up.  
He opened his eyes. "You still don't know much about me." He said.  
That's right! "How the hell did you save me back there?"  
He sighed "Well..."  
"Well, what?" I snapped, annoyed.  
He glared at me, angry that I interrupted.  
"Well, I'm not exactly from around here..." He said, after taking a deep breath.  
I clinched my fists. "Well, then. Where are you from?" I asked.  
He stood up. "People from my...area are a bit...different than around here."  
I sighed, once again, knowing that he probably doesn't trust me enough to tell me much of anything.  
I headed towards the door, opened it, and glanced back at Itachi. "I guess it doesn't matter now, Itachi. Do me a favour and leave me alone. I don't need your 'help.'" I said, before slamming the door and running through the forest.  
Now, was it really necessary for him to take me out _this_ far? I guess I'll just have to find the bridge. Maybe I'll have to climb up a tree to get a better view...  
I stopped running and looked around. All I could see was trees, trees, and trees. I let out a deep breath, before walking over to the nearest tree.  
I looked up. This tree is fairly tall, good enough to get a really good view. As you can see, I'm not afraid of heights, whatsoever.  
I latched my arms around the bark, before dragging myself upwards, until I got a hold of a sturdy branch. I stood still, catching my breath, and leaned upon the tree. It's a good thing he isn't chasing after me, it's a good thing he, hopefully, forgot about me. After he forgets about me, I will be alone. Free to do anything with myself, free to leave this horrible world, a world filled with regret.  
I blinked, getting myself out of my thoughts. Now is the time that I have to see where the hell I am. I glanced around. The bridge is nowhere in sight. Now what am I supposed to do?  
I let myself slide down the tree and then sat down by it. I hate that asshole! Why did he take me out here? What is he trying to prove?!  
I slammed my fist against the tree in anger, I'm getting _extremely_pissed off the more I think about him. Thanks to that weasel, I still exist on this filthy planet. No matter _what_ I do, he comes and ruins it!  
I sat there silently, my brain overworking itself. I was too lost in my thoughts to realize a couple of bastards in front of me.  
"Is this the child, Orochimaru-sama?" questioned an annoying as hell voice.  
"Of courssse. This is the child we have been searching for. We must bring her with usss, Kabuto-kun." said a Michael Jackson voice.  
My eyes snapped open. "'Take her with us,' my ass!" I snapped, before jumping onto my feet.  
That...thing...smirked. "Looks like we have a _feisty_one, right Kabuto?" he said, making 'Kabuto-kun' nod.  
I glared at them before taking my sharpened pocket knife out of my pocket. "Leave. Me. The fuck. Alone. Now get away, before I stab you." I growled, through my teeth.  
Michael's smirk grew bigger and he nodded. His slave seemed to take that as a signal and began running to me. He was so fast that my eyes couldn't follow him. Before I knew what was going on, I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke with the one of the worst migraines I've had in my life.  
Groaning, I attempted to roll over, but I was unable to.  
My eyes snapped open, analyzing where the hell I was now...All I know, for now, is that I am in a cold room with little to no light and chained against the wall. So, basically, I am in a horror movie or something. Most people would be freaking out right now so I don`t know what`s wrong with me.  
Let`s think back to what happened before I ended up here...I tried escaping from weasel, climbed a tree, met a couple of psychos...  
Wait, psychos...SPEAKING OF `PSYCHOS...`  
"HELLOOO, ANYONE THERE?" I screamed, slamming my hands against the cold, stone wall.  
I waited a moment...No one answered.  
"ALRIGHT, WHAT'S THE JOKE BECAUSE IT AIN'T FUCKING FUNNY!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the room.  
I heard a turning of locks from across the room, before the door creaked open.  
"Oh, so you're awake?" A very familiar voice rang through the room. The door cracked open enough that I could see a figure and I assumed it was that Kabuto guy.  
"What the hell do you think?" I spat, really pissed.  
The figure moved closer so I could see his face, his eyebrows raised.  
"You might want to get a hold of yourself before you meet Orochimaru-sama." He said, like he was my parent or something.  
I glared. "Who said I would be meeting him? I just want to get out of here." I said.  
He walked over to me and began unlocking the chains off of me. I smiled.  
"So you're actually getting me out of here?" I asked, still smiling.\  
He stopped what he was doing and began laughing.  
My smile dropped and I put on a death glare. "What's so funny?"  
He tried to get a hold of himself. "You really thought I would set you free? That's-that's...hahahahha!" He began laughing again.  
I punched him in the face with my one free hand and he fell to the floor, holding his head. I smirked, triumphantly. Served him right.  
He got up off the ground and glared at me. "You'll regret that later." He said, before undoing the rest of my chains.  
After I was free, he grabbed my hand and began dragging me to the door. I tried to fight against it but he had a really good grip. I'll diffenatly have a bruise later.  
He closed the door, before dragging me down a never ending hallway. The patterns on the wall were actually kind of cool, but the dim lighting didn't allow me to see too much.  
After what seemed like hours of walking, Kabuto paused, before knocking on a door.  
"Yes, you may enter." came a retarded snake voice.  
"What the fuck? I'm nbot going in there with that Michael Jackson pedophile that rapes little boys!" I screamed, trying to pull away.  
Kabuto slapped me across the face.(VERY manly, Kabuto.) "Shut up, you useless child! Do not speak like that!" He said in a (somewhat) fatherly voice.  
I sighed as he opened the door.  
"Orochimaru-sama, I brought you the girl like you asked." Kabuto said, sucking up to his 'master.'  
"Thank you, Kabuto-kun. You may leave." slithered that Orogay-sama.  
He bowed, before closing the door, leaving me alone with _it._  
"Shizuko, you will be the perfect patient for my experiment." Orogay said, staring me down.  
Well, that was random. But, what does he mean by 'experiment?'  
"What do you mean by 'experiment?'" I asked, completely confused.  
He smirked. "You see, your chakra is different. Well, in fact, you don't have chakra at all. To me, that seems...interesting. Not only that, but Itachi seems to be taking an interest in you. I will find out why." He said, very confident of himself.  
What does he mean by 'chakra?' That word seems familiar, but I can't put a finger on it...  
Wait, just a minute. Hold the fucking phone.  
I read a lot of manga, since I have nothing better to do. Whenever I stop at a library, I go straight to the manga section. I remember as a kid, maybe 11 or 12, I used to read a manga with the title 'Naruto.' I didn't get _that_far in the series because the librarian didn't keep the whole series, but I got far enough to know what chakra is. So what I understand, I'm getting mixed up in an anime? Well, my life can't get much weirder. Well, I guess you never know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

So here I am, staring at that pedo-man, trying to see how I couldn't have realized what has been going on here. This whole time, I've been meeting characters from my favourite childhood manga and I didn't notice? What have I been thinking this whole time?  
"I don't give a fuck about my chakra. Just get me out of here; there are plenty of people like me where I came from. Jeez." I muttered, kicking a random dirtball that was on the ground.  
"You don't understand, do you Shizuko-chan? You are important for a new experiment. Your chakra, you see, can be trained to do anything, depending on the person." He said, completely serious.  
I don't care, I just have to get out of here.  
I started running to him, about to punch him, but I was obviously too slow. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it, making me crash to the stone floor.  
"You are much too weak to even think about beating me." He said from above, my face planted in the ground. I know he must've, at least, broken my wrist and now my nose is probably broken.  
"Ugh...You prick." I managed, before trying to lift myself up with my healthy hand which, unfortunately, was my left hand.  
I heard him take a step towards me and stomp on my left hand, making me here a snap before I felt it. When I did, I heard myself cry in agony.  
"G-Get away...from me..." I groaned, trying to role away from him.  
I looked up, seeing him looking down at me, a triumphant smirk planted on his pale face, his arms crossed against his chest.  
"I wonder why you think you can get away, let alone beat me, you ignorant little girl." He said, frowning.  
I growled. "I don't know why you think you can keep me here, I didn't do anything. I'm just a normal girl." I said through clenched teeth.  
I tried to kick him, he was in the range, but he just stepped back, shaking his head.  
"I guess I should just kill you, you're useless anyway." He said through a sigh, taking out something from his rope, something that looked like a katana.  
Oh shit, was what popped in my mind, but in the state I'm in, I'd rather just die now. So I became impatient, he was probably trying to make this suspenseful or something.  
A moment later he had the blade pressed against my chest, about to press it through.  
"So, in the end I still got you. I'd thought you'd put on a fight, Shizuko-chan." he said, but I heard the door slam open and Orogay-sama flinched.  
I tried to move my head to see who it was, but I was too weak, so I closed my eyes. I don't care if I die, I'm just so tired...  
So I was overwhelmed by the darkness flooding into my head, and sacrificed my willpower to it, allowing myself to float in it, before I lost all consciousness that I had left.  
Goodnight.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I am sick of waking up and not knowing where I am, I mean, come on! Why can't I just wake up in my bed at home, without all this drama? *sigh*  
After gaining enough courage to open my eyes, I glanced around, taking in the environment. Surprisingly, I wasn't in the middle of nowhere, instead...  
I shot up from the rock-hard bed, tearing the IV cords out of my arm, and re-feeling the sensation of SNAPPING BOTH OF MY ARMS!  
"AHH!" I screeched, grabbing my arm.  
Great, now I'm in a hospital...The worst place I could go...Let's just hope the nurses didn't hear me. One good thing, if I'm in a hospital I must be close to home. I'll just jump out the win-  
The door screeched open and my wide eyes flickered towards it. Two nurses stood there.  
"Oh, you're awake! Are you all right?" came a worried voice, before the two nurses rushed to my side.  
I stared at them. They were both males in a very...odd uniform for a hospital. A weird, white cloak, head-phone things, and a hat.  
"You should lie down, you are still healing!" stuttered the other guy, a sweat-drop running down his face and his hands out.  
I jumped out of the bed, making the two step back.  
"I'm fine, I've been through worse. Do me a favour and sign me out, I'm leaving." I said bluntly, before speed walking to the door.  
"You can't leave yet! You have a lot of resting to do!" a voice said, but I continued walking. When I opened the door, though, I was met with a surprise. Let's just say...visitors...  
An old man, wearing a white cloak and a hat with the kanji 'fire.' He seemed to be about an inch shorter than me, I'm 5'4.  
"So you're finally awake." he said, observantly.  
I stood there, awkwardly, wondering if he was going to move or not.  
"Umm...Do you mind...moving?" I asked, gesturing with my hand.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Would you mind...telling me who you are?" he asked.  
Woah, that's none of his business.  
"That's none of your business." I said, repeating my thoughts.  
Now he was getting annoyed.  
"Unless you want to be interrogated, I would suggest telling me who you are and where you're from."  
It feels like I'm being interrogated right now!  
I sighed. "My name's Harushi Shizuko. I'm from Rikubetsu, Japan. There, now excuse me, I have to go." I said quickly, tapping my foot impatiently.  
The old man had a confused look on his face for a few moments, so I tried sneaking around him, but, of course, he grabbed my arm.  
"I have never heard of that place...I knew your chakra was different..." he muttered to himself.  
I'm not around here? He's speaking Japanese so I must be in Japan...  
"Where am I then?" I asked, interrupting his muttering.  
"Don't you know? Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." he answered.  
I stared at him for about 2 minutes before he coughed, breaking the silence.  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked.  
Konoha...Konoha...where have I heard that name before? Where, where, where, where...?  
Wait; just like before...That manga that I only got so far in...  
My eyes widened, not noticing the man watching me with concern.  
My heels turned in a 180, before I began running, having no idea where I was going.  
"Shizuko! Where are you-"  
I ignored his voice that was far behind me now. I had to confirm it. I don't know if I can believe it yet.  
I ran past the secretary, who didn't seem to notice me.  
Once I got to the door, I stopped, catching my breath. Now I have to see, I have to see if I'm actually...here...  
After a couple minutes, I heard a stampede of nurses running my way. GREAAT! MY LIFE CAN'T GET _ANY_ BETTER!  
I shoved the door open, before running like hell through the streets...without cars.  
I continued running, looking forward, not wanting to look behind me. Let's just say I have a thing about nurses...  
Without knowing, I crashed into someone, knocking us both to the ground.  
"Ugh..." came a manly voice from underneath me...from my...chest?  
I quickly rolled off the poor boy, not being able to get up with both my arms in casts.  
I looked towards him, seeing who he was, not that I would know, anyways.  
He had black hair, a blue t-shirt, and white shorts.  
WAIT A MINUTE.  
NO.  
No way.  
Sasu-gay? The guy I used to hate as a kid?  
*mentally throws up.*  
After about a moment of staring at him,(which has been a new trend for me) I noticed that he was giving me the worst death glare.  
"Watch where you're going next time...Hn." he said, before getting up and walking away, both hand in his pockets.  
My eyes continued to stare at his back in shock, my mouth wide open.  
Yep..that confirms it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple minutes of sitting on the ground, a person tapped on my shoulder.  
My hyped-up brain decided to react differently. I flew back a couple meters, but the lucky guy dodged it. Looking around, I saw a man with white hair, headband that covers one eye, a green vest, and a book in his hand.  
"Well...Aren't you going to get up?" he asked, staring down at me.  
I gestured to my two casted arms and he raised an eyebrow. Well, the eyebrow that I could see.  
"I can't get up. Duh. Now leave, I think I'm going to go to sleep. Okay, bye." I said, before lying down and awkwardly waited for him to leave.  
Now, I'm not stupid. I know perfectly well that that's Scarecrow-sensei. This is also a reason I didn't want the smart-ass here. It's, first of all awkward because he was reading his porno before interrupting me...  
Surprised, I watched him put his book in his pocket, before swiftly lifting me up to my feet.

"Thanks..." I said, with an awkward smile.  
He gave me his famous 'close eyed smile' before casually walking away.  
I decided to walk meaninglessly down the street, taking in the villagers. That was when I noticed what I was wearing, which kind of freaked me out because somebody must have changed me themselves.  
I was wearing a cropped grey t-shirt that was raised above my navel, baggy black pants tucked into bandages that went halfway up my calves, a pair of black sandals, and a thing wrapped on my top left leg.  
My eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, but remembering what happened a couple times before when I wasn't paying attention in the busy streets, I began walking to some kind of clearance.  
I looked up at the sign in front of me, reading 'training ground 3'.  
Looking through the gates, I realized no one was there. Good, I really need some kind of, well, privacy or whatever.  
After sitting down on a random bench, I opened the little pocket thing on my leg. Without looking, I put my hand in, fishing for stuff or something.  
Something sharp grazed my finger, making me pull my hand away in shock. That's right, this thing is for weapons.  
Awesome.  
I took the whole thing off and poured the weapons on the ground.  
So, 5 ninja star things, 2...knifey things...and five paper...bombs I think? Sweet, I now feel pretty ninja-y.  
I grabbed the weapons and shoved them in my puch, before casually walking to the first tree and staring at it, thinking. Can I really learn to throw them at a tree? From what I can understand, I have really bad aim. This might not turn out too well.  
Disregarding my thoughts, I backed up a couple meters from the tree; I pulled out a ninja star and 'aimed' at the tree. I have NO IDEA HOW TO THROW THIS THING! Well, now that I'm angered, I might be able to throw it.  
Gulping, I brought my hand above my head and attempted to fling it at the tree; instead it bounced off the ground and landed a couple feet away from me. This always happens when I throw things...ughh.  
I rushed over to the weapon, picked it up, before trying to line it up with the tree, but when I did, it hit a squirrel...  
The squirrel screeched and I screamed.  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, covering my mouth, but when it ran it ran away, I realised it only bounced about an inch away from it.  
I sighed. This is hopeless. I'm really trying but that's the thing, whenever I try to do something it never works. Either that or when someone's watching me.  
I began walking slowly to the ninja star, picking it up and throwing it angrily.  
"STUPID NINJA STAR!" I screamed in rage, before falling on my knees and punching the ground...Yeah, I might have anger issues...  
"Hmph. That's a shuriken, dumbass." came a mocking voice above me.  
I screamed, flying about 2 feet backwards, before looking to where the sound came from.  
"SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A STALKER!?" I screamed, pointed at him with wide eyes.  
He was standing CASUALLY on a tree branch, a smirk planted on his vampire face, one hand in his pocket, the other with a rock.  
And he crushed it.  
Ehem, I meant dirt clump. Sorry.  
"I'm not a stalker, I just find it amusing watching you fail." he said, staring at me.  
I got uncomfortable under his stare, so I began walking away, my face blushing. I hate when guys point out my failures, I don't know why.  
"I think you forgot something." he said from right behind me.  
I turned a 180 on my feet, my eyes wide.  
"Holy shit, was it necessary to sneak up on my like that?" I said, harshly.  
He had my shuriken in his hand, an eyebrow raised in amusement.  
"Hmph. Why do you think I did it? Anyways, have your shuriken back. Try not to scare the squirrel next time." He said with a smirk, before handing me it.  
"Or the weasel..." I muttered under my breath, before walking away.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
I was on my way to...I don't really know. I'm a streetwalker, just like I was when I lived in Japan. I guess I'm used to it.  
Looking up to the sky, I saw a beautiful sunset, the kind you would see in a painting. It was a mix of deep indigo, bright oranges, and fuchsia pinks throughout the sky. I was beginning to like it here, rather than the gray skies in Rikubetsu.  
After staring at the sky, I decided to search for a bench of some sort and, thankfully, finding a nearby playground.  
I entered the gates and looked around. It was perfectly silent, other than the screeching of a swing.  
When I looked towards the swings, though, I saw a little boy with bright blonde hair and a bright orange jumpsuit.  
NOOO, I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS!  
I began to walk over to the swing beside him and he looked at me in shock.  
I smiled at him, before sitting down.  
After about a minute of him staring at me, I decided to break the eery silence.  
"So, can you swing really high?" I asked, knowing I used to be able to when I had nothing else to do in my childhood. I became so bored that I eventually got so high that I fell of the swing and sprained my neck.  
He seemed surprised that I talked to him, before quickly switching to a confident grin.  
"Of course I can! I bet I could beat you!" he screamed.  
I chuckled.  
"Alright, get ready...3-2-1, GO!" I screamed, before we began to pump as fast as we could. (no pun intended)  
I loved the feeling of the crisp, evening air blowing on my face, making my long, silver hair wisp into my eyes.  
After a minute, I was already nearly at the top and Naruto was just underneath me.  
"Do you still think you can beat me?" I yelled through the wind, a confident smirk on my face.  
"You better believe it!" he screamed back, before he started laughing.  
It's nice to have friends sometimes...He would probably be one of my first.


End file.
